


Wish

by HookbackKarkat



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, No-Person View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookbackKarkat/pseuds/HookbackKarkat
Summary: If you want me to actually write out the story behind this, let me know. :3 (It'd be third person and a bit less abstract.)





	Wish

The pitter patter of droplets against asphalt, and the deep rumble of thunder, rolling across the sky in turbulent waves, cresting clouds and errant birds.

Sheets of rain reflected in slate-hued eyes, offset by the slight viridian glow of a lit cigarette.

Thoughts hazy through occasional wisps of smoke released to the sky along with another day of a life, unlived.

Plastic spun against fingers idly as they fidgeted, hidden safely in the pocket of a windbreaker that protected from neither wind nor rain.

Children could be heard, and a gaze latched on to the source momentarily, instinctively. But it soon returned to the sky.

Water dripped from the jacket's collar, ice cold mixed with rapidly fading warmth.

The rain was impassive, and a puddle soon collected around a pair of old and worn shoes, wheels long since removed.

And yet it did wonders to soothe the bruising.

A voice called from behind a cracked door, glow quickly extinguished and left behind.

The door slammed. Children quickly moved along.

There had been no stars tonight, but a wish was made anyway.

The last thing the night heard was a crack of thunder, yet the storm had already passed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to actually write out the story behind this, let me know. :3 (It'd be third person and a bit less abstract.)


End file.
